Closure
by Habit
Summary: "...As long as you live, no male will ever touch me. I will not allow it." He then leaned down and kissed her passionately, putting everything he was feeling into that single kiss. 4/4


**A/N: Ok, so I don't own World of Warcraft, Blizzard does, but I DO own the original characters in this story, as well as the add-ins that went unnamed ^_^ ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Leibou felt excitement sing through her veins as she stared at the male lying a few paces from her. He was bound with magic blocking cuffs to even the playing field. She wanted to make sure he understood that this was his punishment for abandoning her all these years. Granted, she doubted he'd have let her out of his sight had he known she's been carrying his child but it seemed pregnancy hadn't even crossed his mind.<p>

As she sat there waiting for him to wake up, watching him, she heard Mandella's gentle voice. Growling told the elf warrior that the troll was awake. Leibou had thought her friend bewitched to be in love with a troll, until she'd learned more about the human woman. Leibou reflected on the conversation with unease.

Mandella was the only child of a family of lesser nobles. Had she not been such a talented priestess, she would have been married off for the benefit of her family. Her prospects had not been promising. Both her parents had been bitter at having lost their only bargaining chip for a better life to the Church…and they hadn't bothered to even try to hide it. The sadness Mandella had shown when speaking of their deaths spoke volumes about her. Thirteen was much too young to be left all alone.

Shifting shattered her thoughts as she looked over at the male that had fathered a child on her. When his deep emerald eyes opened, Leibou felt her entire body react. She could see his disorientation, confusion, and anger. It took him a few moments to focus his eyes. She heard him hiss when he finally shook off the majority of his disorientation. "Where am I?" He growled. Leibou couldn't help the purr that rumbled deep in her chest at the sound of his voice so low and husky, even if it was from disuse.

"Don't you recognize this place?" She asked huskily. She noticed his eyes widen as he stared at her through the darkness.

"Lei…bou?" She chuckled and crouched at his side, staring him in the eyes. Her silver eyes glowed brightly in the cave as she removed her fighting goggles. They kept enemies from locating her by the luminescence of her eyes.

"In the flesh." She purred and crawled over him, pinning him to the floor. It didn't take much since he was weak from the cuffs and from the blow she'd given him to his head. She slid her body up his teasingly and smiled when he cried out in his native tongue. She could feel his panting breaths against her skin and it made her giddy.

"Leibou…" He was cut off by a gasp when she raked one long canine down his neck to his collar bone. She'd already removed his armor, leaving him in only soft leather pants and a red silk shirt. She felt his muscles jumping at the sensation and she purred before lifting her head to look at him. His eyes were narrowed as he looked at her. "Where are we?" He whispered to her, his hands holding on to her despite the cuffs.

She decided to test just how well his mind was working despite the intoxicating closeness they were sharing. She leaned down and licked his long ear, earning a light moan from him. "In the place where you first planted your seed in me." She noticed him look at her, seemingly confused.

"My…seed?" She didn't give him time to contemplate what she'd said because she leaned down and captured his lips in a searing kiss. She heard him growl in arousal and his hands tightened on her behind. Impatient after having to wait for him to wake up, she sat up. She noticed him about to protest until she pulled the soft black leather vest over her head and threw it to the cave floor.

She noticed his eyes grow wide as he took in her altered form. Her breasts were larger now, her waist narrower, and her hips wider. She blushed lightly at his blatant staring as she reached for his shirt. With one jerk, the buttons went flying and she was presented with his bare chest. It was just as chiseled as she remembered it. She ran her hands over him, causing him to groan in appreciation and arch into her touch.

Hungry after not having had him in so long, she didn't waste any time in removing the rest of his clothes. When he was naked, she stood and smirked down at him. He stared up at her, his entire form shivering from arousal. She stood over him like a proud conqueror as he watched her through narrowed eyes. When she dropped her tough leather pants, his eyes closed and he moaned. She was just as beautiful now as she had been when he'd taken her virginity.

Unable to wait any longer, she knelt over him and caressed him, watching as he became instantly hard for her. She smirked, seeing that she wasn't the only one that missed this contact. She gasped when he caught her around the waist and pulled her on top of him and buried his face in her hair. "I have dreamed of this every day we have been apart. I have wanted you every moment of every day since our first time together. I have not had another lover since I took you. No one has ever compared to you, Leibou." The huskiness in his voice made her blush, but it was the truth she sensed in his words that finalized her decision. She was going to make sure that he was a part of their child's life, whether he liked it or not.

With that in mind, she shifted and cried out as they joined intimately. He cried out as well, much louder this time. She was pretty sure it echoed through the cave. Her eyes were fluttering as her body took him easily. After the birth of their child, she'd found her body had done a lot of changing. She had thought that the birth had stretched her past the ability to enjoy the pleasures of sex. Obviously she'd been very, _very_ wrong.

She gasped as she felt him pulse inside her, obviously happy at the feel of her once more. She sighed in appreciation and bucked her hips, making him hiss and clamp his hands tightly around her backside. They moved in tandem, taking pleasure from each other and returning it tenfold. The last thing Leibou remembered before everything went dark was the Thalassian phrase, 'I love you' falling from her lover's lips.

Leibou stretched and felt something rumble under her head. She lifted slightly and noticed Zoran was laying there, his eyes still closed. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly until his eyes landed on her. They then took on a different glow…one of hunger. She chuckled low in her throat and kissed him. When he tried to take it further, she stopped him, much to his very obvious dislike.

"I must have you again." He growled and pushed against her, hoping his arousal would convince her. She smirked at him and shook her head, knowing that he'd change his tune once they'd spoken. That made her smile drop and she regarded him very carefully. Would he want their child? Would he be angry at her for not telling him? Would he be angry at her for keeping the child? She then remembered his ardent declaration of his love for her as he'd climaxed. She decided that she'd give him the choice of whether he wanted to be in Zeira's life or not.

"Zoran…we must talk." She noticed dread fill his eyes and he flopped back down onto the floor. However, his eyes were alight with fire.

"If you're going to tell me you don't think it's a good idea for us to be together, I refuse to listen. I've given up everything in order to find a place where we can be together and be safe." Leibou gasped and stared down at him. He'd been searching for a place they could live together without being in danger? Her eyes softened and she leaned down, kissing him gently.

"Is that what you've been doing these last few years?" He responded with excitement to her kiss, deepening it until they had to come up for breath. He was panting as he looked at her and caressed her face, his hands still shackled.

"Yes. I have been searching every continent for a place safe enough for us to be together. I didn't want to approach you about it until I knew for sure." He whispered to her and showered her lips, chin and neck with kisses. Leibou smiled and straddled his stomach, making him moan. She gently removed the cuffs and gasped when his hands immediately shot to her breasts, fondling them.

"You have changed since I touched you last. You are bigger here…" he lifted and took one nipple into his mouth while his hands went to her backside, caressing along the way. "And here." his hands were drawing lazy circles over her hips. She took a deep breath…it was now or never. She was stopped when he flipped her beneath him. "The child…the one from the arena three days ago; she is yours biologically?" Leibou gasped as he continued his erotic exploration of her body. She nodded as a blush rose to her face. She felt him growl and she grabbed fistfuls of his hair.

"How old is she?" He growled, wondering if she'd taken a lover after him. Apparently, it didn't occur to him that the child could be his. She moaned as he thrust himself against her roughly.

"You should know." She gasped and arched into his touch. She noticed him still immediately and stare down at her. He thought back to when he'd seen the child; she had her mother's eyes, her mother's skin-well, at least a variation of her mother's skin- and thick black hair. Wait…black hair? He looked at his lover and noticed her hair was not even dark and certainly not black. He wasn't even sure black was a color night elves had in their genetic markers anymore. But it was in bloodelves. He gasped and stared down at her in shock.

"She…mine?" Leibou stared up at him with a blush on her face and nodded. Words were beyond her at this point. She noticed him staring just past her shoulder, as if thinking. She spoke once she caught her breath.

"I have been with no one else. Night elves mate for life, Zoran Sunspark. As long as you live, no male will ever touch me. I will not allow it." She whispered to him. She gasped when she felt his arousal swell at her declaration of fidelity.

"What's her name?" Leibou felt tears in her eyes at the awe in his face and voice. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Zeira. I named her after a great High Elf priestess, since they were our common ancestor." She felt him swallow and opened her eyes to see tears in his fel green ones. She reached up and caressed his face lovingly.

"When…when was she born?" She wiped his tears and kissed his cheek when his voice cracked.

"Not long after I attacked you in Dalaran." She noticed his eyes widen and she blushed. "I was angry that you'd left me here, alone, with your child growing inside me. I…I was afraid. I didn't want to raise her alone. I slowed her development as much as I could safely manage and started searching for you. I wanted to tell you but…" She bit her lip and looked up at him. He was still just staring down at her.

"I have a child." he said in a low voice. He looked at her, as if just realizing what he was saying. "I have a _daughter_." He then leaned down and kissed her passionately, putting everything he was feeling into that single kiss. Tears came from his eyes and he began rambling. "I wish I could have been there with you. I wish I could have watched her being born. But it wasn't safe. There are too many that would love nothing better than to hurt me. If something were to happen to you or her…" he trailed off, hoping she understood what had motivated him. She smiled up at him but she pinched his cheeks together, her silver eyes glinting with something dangerous.

"Anyone foolish enough to threaten _my_ child had best not have high expectations of a future." She growled and he recognized the look in her eyes: feral maternal instincts. Surprisingly, it was turning him on. He moaned and kissed her once more, making her arms wrap around his neck as he thrust against her, rubbing his arousal against her womanhood. She moaned as well and reached between them, guiding him into her. They both cried out as he thrust heavily into her. Their cries of passion echoed throughout the cave as they reacquainted themselves with each other.

* * *

><p>Leibou shifted and groaned. It was hard for her to get comfortable right now. It was so cold here, compared to the mugginess of Outlands. She cuddled up to the warm body beside her and opened her eyes as the figure vibrated and a deep chuckle met her ears. Zoran was lying on his side and looking down at her as she snuggled up to him. She gave him a pout and pulled the thick covers up so that her nose was covered. "It's so cold!" She whined, making him laugh even more. He looked down at her, his green eyes loving.<p>

"It is wintertime in Northrend, my love. When spring comes, it will warm up." He leaned down and gently kissed her. She moaned and kissed him back, causing him to roll over on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they were about to go further when the door slamming open made them both look up.

"Daddy, daddy! Auntie's baby is coming!" Leibou noticed Zoran's eyes soften as he looked at their child. A cry had Leibou sitting up and checking the bassinet by the wall on her side of the bed. Inside, a small baby boy was wiggling, obviously hungry. He had silver hair, tan skin, and fel green eyes. Leibou took the small child into her arms and offered him her breast. She then looked over her shoulder at her daughter.

"Zeira, take daddy to Uncle Kahn. Mommy and baby Zayle will catch up." She smiled as her husband glared at her, slipping his pants on covertly and pulling his shirt on as his daughter bounced up and down, urging him to hurry. As the little girl pulled her father behind her towards the door, Zoran looked over his shoulder and mouthed three words to his wife: I love you. Leibou mouthed them back and Zoran smiled as he picked his daughter up and raced to his best friend's side.


End file.
